Fortune's Light
| number = 15 | author = Michael Jan Friedman | published = | format = paperback| pages = | ISBN = ISBN 0671708368 }} Description :Dante Maxima VII—a world known to its inhabitants as Imprima. A world where ''Madragi—huge social-economic entities wealthy beyond compare—control the fate of millions…'' :Years ago, William Riker was part of the Starfleet delegation that opened Imprima to the Federation. Now the disappearance of an old friend—Teller Conlon, who also served on that team—draws Riker and the across the galaxy, back to Imprima. :Because the jewel known as —one of ''Madraga Criathis's most priceless possessions—has been stolen. And Teller Conlon stands accused of its theft. Now Riker must discover the truth behind the disappearance of both his friend and Fortune's Light, no easy task on a world where treachery and intrigue are commonplace… and where even an old friend's embrace may conceal the deadly bite of a dagger's blade.'' References Characters :Aquino • Augustyn • Reggidor Bosch • Tom Castle • • Teller Conlon • Cordoban • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • • Data • Noah Denyabe • Galanti • • Griziba • Guinan • Kevin Houlihan • • • Kelnae • Kobar • Geordi La Forge • Larrak • Maggin • Norayan • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Ralk • William T. Riker • Robby • Muri Sakahara • Orfil Solis • Lyneea Tal • Terwilliger • Deanna Troi • Worf Miroslav Bogdonovich • Julius Caesar • Rob Clemmons • Drohner • Gilderbaum • Giordano • God • Henry IV • Sherlock Holmes • • George Kilkenney • Lal • Ledbetter • John Masefield • McNab • Mukhurjee • Elizabeth Riker • Kyle Riker • William Shakespeare • Ray Sparrow • Jake Stutzman • Tonelli • Zondrolla Starships and vehicles : • shuttle • • Locations :Besidia • Dante Maxima • Golden Muzza • Holodeck One • Imprima • Maze of Zondrolla • sickbay • Ten-Forward Alaska • Beta Bilatus • Beta Bilatus VII • Beta Sargonus IV • Delta Ganymede • Dibdina • Earth • Execution Rock • Gamma Tobin colony • Gamma Trilesias • London • New Orleans • Paris • Rive Gauche • Rome • Salle Guillaume • Starbase 80 • Starbase 89 • Valdez Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Betazoid • Ferengi • Human • Impriman • Klingon • Maratekkan • Pandrilite • Rhadamanthan Dibdinagii • Tetracite States and organizations :American League • ascetics • Church of the Center Field Bleachers • Fairbanks Icebreakers • Madraga Alionis • Madraga Criathis • Madraga Ekariah • Madraga Porfathas • Madraga Rhurig • Madraga Terrin • Madragi • National League • Phoenix Sunsets • Raat • San Diego Padres • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :beamlight • biobed • biofilter • blaster • blood • clavicle • cloud • collarbone • communicator • computer • dimexidrine • earthquake • electron • energy shield • holodeck • intercom • ''Korrus'' fever • molecule • oil lamp • phaser • pistol • positronic memory • projectile weapon • quantum mechanics • regenerator • sensor • snow • subspace • television • time • transmitter • transporter • tricorder • universe • video monitor • warp drive • water cooler Ranks and titles :captain • catcher • clown • commander • diplomat • first officer • hitter • lieutenant • pitcher • security guard • security officer • tailor • umpire Other references :1981 • 2018 • 2019 • 2023 • 2026 • 2059 • 20th century • 21st century • 22nd century • Alaskan pine • amphitheatre • ape • apple • baseball • baseball bat • Baseball Compendium • baseball glove • baseball uniform • bat • beard • book • boot • canary • cat • chair • chameleon • chit • coffee • conn • corgodrill • couch • credit • curveball • day • Dibdinagii brandy • dolacite • dugout • duranium • Earl Grey • fireplace • Fortune's Light • geese • globe • goblet • guinea pig • home run • hospital • hot dog • hotel • house • hydranium • i'ekra • Impriman Trade Agreement • isak • jacket • javelin • jazz • knife • korsch • lemon meringue pie • the Light • liqueur • lizard • locker • mace • menigirri • Mistress of Libations • moon • muzza • nohnik • Ops • pillow • pipe • planet • planetoid • plastic • Priority One mission • python • rakannad • ratatouille • retainer • robe • sharash'di • Siamese twins • silk • spice • stadium • Starfleet uniform • sword • synthehol • table • Table of Officials • tavern • Trade Carnival • tree • tunic • vinegar • wallet • water • wine • World Series Appendices Connections | after1=Contamination| prevpocket=The Offspring| nextpocket=Sins of the Father }} External link * category:tNG novels